pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
She's Not There
| Length = 2:25 | Label = Decca F11940 (UK) Parrot 45PAR 9695 (US) | Writer = Rod Argent | Producer = | Last single = | This single = "She's Not There" (1964) | Next single = "Leave Me Be" (1964) }} "She's Not There" is the debut single by British rock band The Zombies, written by organist Rod Argent. It reached No. 12 in the UK Singles Chart in September 1964, and reached No. 1 on the ''Cashbox'' chart (No. 2 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100) in the United States at the beginning of December 1964. In Canada, it reached No. 2. Rolling Stone magazine ranked "She's Not There" No. 297 on its list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Song profile Rod Argent built the lyrics of "She's Not There" from a John Lee Hooker song, whose title – "No One Told Me" – became a part of the opening phrase of "She's Not There". Following a 29 April 1964, performance by the Zombies at St Albans Market Hall, Argent played the one verse he had written of the song for Ken Jones who was set to produce the band's first recording session. Jones encouraged Argent to write a second verse for the song, intending for the band to record it. Argent recalls: "I wrote the song for Colin's range"—referring to Zombies' vocalist Colin Blunstone -- "I could hear him singing it in my mind". The song's genres and musical styles are described by authors and music journalists as jazz rock, beat and pop rock. "She's Not There" was the second of four songs recorded by the Zombies at a 12 June 1964, recording session at Decca's West Hampstead Studio No. 2. The song's backing track necessitated seven takes. One of the song's most distinctive features is Argent's electric piano sound; the instrument used was a Hohner Pianet. The backing vocals are in a folk-influenced close-harmony style. The narrator has unsatisfactory dealings with an untrustworthy woman. He reproaches unspecified associates for failing to warn him of her unsavoury character. The real inspiration behind the song, however, was Argent's first love, Patricia, who called off their wedding weeks before and broke his heart. This minor key, jazz-tinged single was first aired in the United States during the first week in August 1964, on New York rock radio station WINS by Stan Z. Burns, who debuted the song on his daily noontime "Hot Spot" segment, during which new songs were played. The tune began to catch on in early autumn and eventually reached No. 2 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in December 1964. Album releases The song was later released both on The Zombies' UK album Begin Here (December 1964) and US album The Zombies (January 1965). It was also included on the soundtrack to the 1979 feature film More American Graffiti. Uses in popular culture In 1996 the song was used in the soundtrack for The Long Kiss Goodnight. In 2004 the song was heavily sampled in "About Her" by Malcolm McLaren for the soundtrack of Kill Bill Volume 2. The Zombies' version appears in a 2017 commercial for Kohler. Chart history | Length = | Label = Columbia | Writer = Rod Argent | Producer = | Last single = "Let It Shine" (1976) | This single = "She's Not There" (1977) | Next single = "Stormy" (1979) }} Santana cover "She's Not There" was a hit for Santana when it appeared on their 1977 album Moonflower. Their version peaked at No. 11 in the UK. It was also a hit in the US, reaching No. 27 (Billboard) and No. 20 (Cash Box). Their version features Greg Walker as the lead vocalist. Chart history Other cover versions * Noël Deschamps (fr) recorded the French rendering "Te Voilà" which was a minor hit in France peaking at No. 50 in early 1965. * A version by the Vanilla Fudge was released in 1967. * A solo version by Colin Blunstone under the name "Neil MacArthur" was released on the Deram label in 1969, reaching No. 34 in the UK singles chart. * A version by the UK Subs was released in 1979, and reached No. 36 in the UK Singles Chart.Guinness Book of British Hit Singles, 7th Edition * A version by the Purple helmets a Stranglers offshoot band on their album Rise again in 1988 References Category:The Zombies songs Category:Debut singles Category:1964 singles Category:1977 singles Category:Songs written by Rod Argent Category:Decca Records singles Category:1964 songs Category:Parrot Records singles Category:Santana (band) songs